1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bearing cover for removable attachment to a bearing assembly, wherein the bearing assembly rotatably supports a shaft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bearing cover including magnets configured to removably retain the bearing cover relative to the bearing assembly such that the shaft is at least in part received within the bearing cover and the bearing assembly is at least in part covered by the bearing cover.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that bearing assemblies used to support shafts present numerous problems. For example, it important to prevent ingress of dirt or particles into the bearing assembly. A rotating shaft section typically projects outwardly from the bearing assembly, and it is important to reduce the risk of clothing or other appendages getting caught in or otherwise damaged by the rotating shaft. Yet further, bearing assemblies are often lubricated, and it is highly desirable to prevent leakage of lubricants from the bearing assembly into the surrounding environment.
These problems become magnified in tight quarters and/or in “clean” environments, such as with food processing equipment. However, it is also important to keep in mind that these bearing assemblies must be replaced or maintained, and it is therefore desirable for the assembly to be readily accessible.